kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Daybreak Town
Daybreak Town é um cidade que é destaque em Kingdom Hearts χ e serve como o cubo para o Jogador. A cidade é similar na aparência ao Radiant Garden e Traverse Town. Durante o primeiro aniversário de Kingdom Hearts χ chi, nos arredores da cidade, Daybreak Town Outskirts, foram adicionados como independente. Definições e áreas História ''Kingdom Hearts χ'' Após a primeira chegando na Daybreak Town de Dive to the Heart, o jogador é imediatamente atacado por um Darkside, que sai um corredor das trevas. O jogador é resgatado pelo Foreteller do Union escolhido que repele o Darkside e desaparece junto com ele no corredor. Chirithy, que chegou junto com o Foreteller, explica ao jogador que o mundo está sendo coberto em escuridão e a única maneira de protegê-lo, é coletar Luz e derrotar o Heartless com o Keyblade. Ele promete cuidar o jogador e lhe ensinar muitas coisas. Chirithy ainda mais, explica que o jogador usa a Keyblade está em um estado incompleto, então precisa de algo para extrair sua energia, ou seja, do Cards, chamado "fragments" por ele. Quando Chirithy deixa o jogador tenta pegar o cartão dele primeiro, mas é interrompido por um Moogle, que afirma o cartão pertence a ele mas está disposto a negociá-lo. Com o seu recém encontrado poder que o jogador é capaz de derrotar três Sombra s que estavam vagando ao redor da Praça da fonte quando o Foreteller retorna através de um portal da Lanes Between. Ele reconhece que a Keyblade agora é forte o suficiente para derrotar Heartless fraco mas que é preciso mais para superar os mais fortes. Como ela foi intimada para esta linha o Darkside retorna para um assalto final como o Foreteller está reunindo mais membros de seu Union para demonstrar o poder quando aqueles que lutam a escuridão unirem forças. Depois o Darkside é derrotado e o Foreteller está se preparando para abrir uma porta de entrada que ele dá um último aviso ao jogador, explicando que não todos que podem lutar contra a escuridão e procurar coletar a luz têm intenções para trazer paz ao mundo, porque eles estão coletando a luz de sua própria ganância. Chirithy retorna mais uma vez, alegando que a escuridão também surgiu em outros mundos o jogador agora pode ir, porque foi aberta a porta para o mundo lá fora já. O jogador usa sua Keyblade para abrir um portal sozinho e deixa a Daybreak Town. Personagens File:Default Player KHX.png|Jogador File:Chirithy KHX.png|Chirithy File:Mickey Mouse KHX.png|Mickey Mouse File:Donald Duck KHX.png|Donald Duck File:Goofy KHX.png|Goofy File:Chip KHX.png|Chip File:Dale KHX.png|Dale File:Moogle KHX.png|Moogle File:The Forteller (Anguis) KHX.png|The Foreteller of the Anguis Union File:The Forteller (Leopardos) KHX.png|The Foreteller of the Leopardos Union File:The Forteller (Unicornis) KHX.png|The Foreteller of the Unicornis Union File:The Forteller (Ursus) KHX.png|The Foreteller of the Ursus Union File:The Forteller (Vulpeus) KHX.png|The Foreteller of the Vulpeus Union File:The Unknown KHX.png|The Unknown File:Ephemera KHX.png|Ephemera Inimigos Heartless File:Shadow KHX.png|Shadow File:Neoshadow KHX.png|Neoshadow File:Soldier KHX.png|Soldier File:Large Body KHX.png|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody KHX.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Search Ghost KHX.png|Search Ghost File:Wizard KHX.png|Wizard File:High Wizard KHX.png|High Wizard File:Invisible KHX.png|Invisible File:Creeper Plant KHX.png|Creeper Plant File:Hook Bat KHX.png|Hook Bat File:Minute Bomb KHX.png|Minute Bomb File:Aeroplane KHX.png|Aeroplane File:Aerial Knocker KHX.png|Aerial Knocker File:Possessor KHX.png|Possessor File:Rainy Loudness KHX.png|Rainy Loudness File:Wobble Tiptoe KHX.png|Wobble Tiptoe File:Bite Egg KHX.png|Bite Egg Raid Bosses File:Darkside KHX.png|'Darkside' File:Darkside Subspecies KHX.png|'Darkside Subspecies' File:Armure Gardienne KHχ.png|'Guard Armor' File:Guard Armor Subspecies KHX.png|'Guard Armor Subspecies' File:Behemoth KHX.png|'Behemoth' File:Behemoth Subspecies KHX.png|'Behemoth Subspecies' File:Trickmaster KHX.png|'Trickmaster' File:Trickmaster Subspecies KHX.png|'Trickmaster Subspecies' File:Trident Anchor KHX.png|'Trident Anchor' File:Trident Anchor Subspecies KHX.png|'Trident Anchor Subspecies' File:Vicious Spider KHX.png|'Vicious Spider' File:Venom Spider KHX.png|'Venom Spider' File:Fortress Crab.png|'Fortress Crab' File:Fortress Crab Subspecies.png|'Fortress Crab Subspecies' File:Fierce Queen Bee KHX.png|'Fierce Queen Bee' File:Fierce Queen Bee Subspecies KHX.png|'Fierce Queen Bee Subspecies' Ver também * Daybreak Town Outskirts Curiosidades af:Daybreak Town en:Daybreak Town fr:Daybreak Town de:Daybreak Town es:Daybreak Town fi:Daybreak Town Categoria:Mundos de Kingdom Hearts χ Categoria:Mundos Categoria:Daybreak Town